


To Be Full of Your Light

by Lumeleo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gags, M/M, Restraints, Ritual Sex, Season of Kink 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: The start of a new year means asking for divine favor for another year. Prince Larimar is fortunate to have a husband who is quite happy to assist him.





	To Be Full of Your Light

**Author's Note:**

> Not actually a fill for the bingo square since I ended up going with original characters, but I'm still calling it fannish because it fits the form of a fic and was inspired by a fandom challenge.

The sound of dusk bells broke Larimar from his contemplation.

It took him a moment to break out of the haze that had taken over his mind, and for a while he wasn’t sure if he had truly heard the bells or if it had been nothing but his imagination. Glancing at the sole window of his prayer chamber, however, he saw the sky turning dark over the mountains. Clearly he had not imagined the bells after all.

His body protested somewhat at being made to move after so long spent staying still, yet he managed to get up to his feet. Once he trusted his legs would carry him without fail, he gave one last bow in the direction of the altar, then turned to leave the chamber. He had plenty of preparations to get through, still.

The servants had clearly been just on time, as he found a bath waiting for him, the water hot and sprinkled with sweet-smelling spices. Removing his prayer robe, Larimar climbed into the tub, giving a deep sigh. He was tempted to taste the water, his mouth parched from his fast, but this was not the time for that. His heart and mind had been cleansed, and now it was time for his body to get the same treatment.

Larimar took his time in the bath, methodically scrubbing every last bit of dirt and sweat from his body. The warm water relaxed his aching body, a welcome contrast to the cold stones of the prayer chamber. Not that he considered serving his Lady to be a hardship, but he was also not going to pretend that spending all night and day from dusk to dusk in nothing but fast and prayer was a light task to take on.

His skin and hair clean, Larimar spread his legs as wide as the tub would allow, reaching a hand between them. It was easy enough to find the base of the stopper settled inside him, the clever design allowing him a firm grip despite the water surrounding him. Easing it out little by little, Larimar let out a gasp as it finally slid free. He felt terribly empty without it, now, his body yearning to be filled much the same as his drained mind and soul were calling for Her light.

Larimar finished cleaning both himself and the now liberated stopper, murmuring the words engraved on its surface as he scrubbed it clean. At last he climbed out of the water, resting the plug on his discarded prayer robes. They would find their place later.

He caught the scent of incense and candles drifting out of the prayer chamber as he dried himself with a fine towel, smiling faintly to himself as he took out the jar of scented oil. Clearly he was not the only one eager to carry on with the ritual. He applied the oil liberally all over his body, giving special attention to his more intimate areas. Not too much attention, however. He still had a long night ahead of him.

Larimar was not terribly surprised to find a familiar sight waiting for him upon his return to the prayer chamber. His dear husband was spreading out a large white cloth on the floor, incense burners and candles decorating the altar and casting a soft, flickering light around the chamber. Jasper flashed him a brief grin, elated and hungry in equal measure, before standing up to his full height with affected seriousness.

“Servant of Life.” Jasper stepped aside, his pale body gleaming in the candle light. He barely gave up to Larimar’s shoulder, but in these moments he truly carried all the weight of his position, his presence almost overwhelming. “Make your offering, as you may.”

Larimar swallowed, walking up to the fabric spread out before him, and kneeled down. For all that he had spent so many hours here in prayer and meditation only a short while before, the atmosphere felt entirely different. It was only appropriate, he mused, as he was here to be filled and not emptied.

“Holy Mother, Lady of Life,” he recited, eyes fixed on the small statue upon the altar. “I come before you an empty shell, a mere vessel for your light. I have no thoughts but of you. I have no love but from you. I have no body but to be yours. Heed your servant’s call, oh Holy Mother, and fill me with your grace, so I might better serve you.” He closed his eyes, hands resting on his knees. “I will not see this world, not until I have been granted your light.”

He felt more than heard Jasper approach, a length of cloth wrapped about his head before it was tied in a tight knot at the back of his head. He couldn’t have opened his eyes if he’d wanted to, and even if he had there would have been nothing to see.

Larimar drew a deep breath, clasping his hands together in front of him. “I will not touch this world, not until my hands do your deeds.”

What came this time was more of a ribbon than a length of cloth, wrapped around his hands from the wrists to his fingers and back before it was knotted shut. The wrapping was not so tight that it might cause harm, he knew Jasper was too careful for that, but it was firm enough that he could not part his hands, now.

“I will not speak to this world, not unless it is to spread your will.”

He opened his mouth without prompting, felt the gag slide between his teeth like it was coming home. The thick length forced his mouth open, leaving him perfectly capable of making sounds but rather devoid of intelligible speech. He felt the straps of the device fastened behind his neck, as inescapable as his inevitable fate.

“I think it should be easy enough to make a harness for your head,” Jasper murmured, running a thumb along Larimar’s lower lip and sliding it over the saliva already gathering there. “Something to attach both the blindfold and the gag to. Perhaps I should find a leather worker who might take a commission.”

Apparently this was all he wished to say, as he then leaned in to press a kiss to Larimar’s jawline. The next moment he felt hands pushing his shoulders down and forward, an arm catching his chest right before he fell down to his face. The ribbon around his hands was attached to the hook Larimar knew to be on the floor for just such an occasion, leaving him helpless to do anything but lean down on his elbows as Jasper pulled his legs back and open.

“You have a beautiful servant, Lady of Life,” Jasper murmured, sliding a hand down Larimar’s back all the way to fondle his ass while Jasper found his place between Larimar’s legs. “Beautiful, and so very eager.”

Larimar moaned around his gag as he felt Jasper’s fingers tracing his entrance, sinking in easily after his careful preparations. Jasper gave an appreciative sound, withdrawing his fingers just enough to caress the ring of muscle there, pressing and stretching in equal measure.

“You are going to get filled soon, my love.” That was all the warning Larimar got before Jasper’s fingers vanished entirely, only for his hands to settle on Larimar’s hips in a firm grip. The next moment Jasper’s cock was sinking into him, sliding further with each hard thrust. All Larimar could do was rock with his movements, completely helpless and loving every second.

Jasper knew him far too well, knew exactly how to angle his thrusts to make Larimar cry out around his gag, saliva dripping onto the cloth spread underneath them. When one of Jasper’s hands slid forward from Larimar’s hip, abandoning the bruising grip in favor of grasping Larimar’s cock instead, it only took a couple of strokes for him to hit his peak, wordless moans echoing through the chamber as he spilled himself on the cloth. He was only vaguely aware of Jasper murmuring some words of encouragement, of the thrusts growing harder and more erratic as Jasper fought to hold back. At last his husband peaked as well, emptying himself deep inside Larimar, filling him as he had promised.

Larimar whimpered as Jasper withdrew, again feeling terribly empty and needy. The next moment, however, something else was filling that void, something hard and cold like stone. For a fleeting moment he thought Jasper had somehow taken the time to get the stopper Larimar had been wearing earlier, only to realize that this one was larger, almost the size of Jasper’s cock.

“There wouldn’t be much point in filling you with seed if I was going to just let it all spill out the moment I’m done.” Jasper wiggled the stopper a bit, making sure it was secure before slapping Larimar’s ass with a satisfied sound. “Right. Let’s get to the next point.”

The next point, it seemed, involved him flipping Larimar over to his back, arms stretched up above his head with his hands still attached to the hook on the floor. Jasper pushed his legs even father apart, and Larimar could feel the hungry eyes taking in his body, all stretched out for a show with no way of escaping the gaze.

“So beautiful.” Jasper’s fingertips traced his inner thighs, light like a feather, and in his mind’s eye Larimar could see the pale skin contrasting with his dark, very nearly hypnotizing. His imagination was all he had to go on right now, though, with the blindfold holding firm, not that Jasper seemed to mind.

The light touches moved on to his cock next, and Larimar squirmed, trying in vain to get his sensitive bits away from the teasing. Jasper had no mercy, caressing his sac before moving on to trace the length of his now spent cock, pausing at the tip to thumb at it and chuckling as Larimar shivered in response.

“Don’t you worry, my darling.” Jasper bent down to kiss the side of Larimar’s hip, his hair giving a tantalizing sensation as it brushed along his skin. “You will be begging for my touch again more than once before the night is through.”

Jasper continued his journey up Larimar’s body, pushing his legs along even further before Larimar felt a tugging at his chest. It had been Jasper’s idea, attaching a chain between the rings on each of his nipples, and he certainly enjoyed toying with it. No doubt this was in great part thanks to Larimar’s reactions, as even now he found himself moaning in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Jasper chuckled, then traced his fingers back down to where some of Larimar’s seed had spilled onto his skin. Larimar felt him touching the fluid, not sure what to expect but utterly trusting. The next moment there was a fingertip brushing against his drool-wet lip, dipping further into his mouth, finding his tongue where it managed to reach around the gag. Larimar moaned at the taste of himself on Jasper’s fingers, not that he had much choice. He couldn’t even see what was being put into his mouth, never mind having any say in the matter.

This all seemed to rather excite Jasper, as he kept dragging his fingers along the remnants of Larimar’s seed before smearing it on his welcoming tongue. Larimar found himself wishing it had been Jasper’s instead, ached to wrap his lips around his husband and taste his cock, but that was not for tonight. Tonight he was but a vessel, hoping to be filled, and Jasper was doing an excellent job of accomplishing just that.

When the stopper was removed, Larimar knew what to expect, not that it could truly prepare him for the sensation of Jasper hauling his legs up in the air before sinking his cock back into Larimar’s heat. This time the thrusts were more hard than fast, each one pushing until he was nearly bent in half, Jasper’s unseen presence leaning over him as his legs were thrown above his head. Larimar was getting handled like a rag doll at this point, his tied hands the only anchor point he had as Jasper pounded into him with single-minded intensity.

Larimar cried out again as he hit is climax for the second time, folded over to such an extreme he was practically spilling himself on his own face. Jasper seemed to enjoy this, reaching over to rub the seed into Larimar’s skin before he allowed himself to come again.

This time the stopper was no surprise, only eliciting a small moan from him as Jasper worked it back into position. He was now filled by Jasper twice over, Larimar thought, unable to hold back a shiver.

The night continued in much the same fashion, with the occasional while spent with cuddling and caresses as they both recovered for the next bout. Even so, it seemed clear Jasper had been saving himself for tonight just as Larimar had, both eager to make the most of it. His hands were released from the hook at one point, allowing for more creative positioning. It was thus that he ended up in Jasper’s lap, anchored by the cock inside him and the arm around him, Jasper’s fingers toying with one pierced nipple without paying any mind to the drool dripping down Larimar’s front.

“You are facing the Ladies now, my love,” Jasper murmured, his voice low and breathless in Larimar’s ear. “Let them see how beautiful you are, how deserving of their gifts.”

He wasn’t given much choice in the matter, as he had not had any so far during the night. The hand that wasn’t teasing his chest grasped his hair, tugging his head up from where it had been hanging with exhaustion. Larimar could still not see anything, but he knew without a doubt he was facing the altar in all his debauchery. His cock was strained to the point of bursting, rubbing against his belly with every thrust of Jasper’s cock deep inside him, and remnants of his seed marked nearly all of his front, eagerly spread around with Jasper’s hands. Larimar’s jaw ached as his mouth hang open around the gag, his chin and throat and chest no doubt all glistening with drool. Never mind words, he could barely even make sounds, his voice lost to moans and cries of desire. He probably looked like an utter mess, unable to do anything but let himself be used for the pleasure of his husband and the attending Ladies.

The sound of dawn bells rang through the city and Larimar broke, his cock twitching in dry release as he had run out of proper seed. His eyes still shut and tied, he nevertheless found himself enveloped in a wave of light, warm and comforting and utterly overwhelming.

By the time his senses returned to him Larimar found he had been eased down to the ground, feeling empty without either Jasper’s cock or the stopper inside him even though he knew he was full of seed, could feel it trickling down his thighs. Jasper was right next to him, removing his restraints one by one, until Larimar was as bare as he had entered the chamber.

“Love?” Warm hands rolled him over to his back, and he felt Jasper’s lips ghosting over his cheek. “Are you all right?”

Unable to form the words, Larimar managed a tiny nod. He then opened his eyes, looking up to see Jasper’s face mere inches from his own. The slightly worried look on his husband’s face made way for relief as their eyes met.

“I think you need another bath.” Jasper smirked a bit, then slid his arm under Larimar, helping him sit up. After a moment they both got to their feet, weary and shaky but more or less reliable. Jasper helped him over to the wall, leaving him leaning against it before returning to the scene of their tryst.

Larimar watched with exhausted interest as Jasper gathered up their various accessories, wrapping everything in the now rather stained cloth and picking up the bundle. He carried the bundle of cloth over to the metal bowl set in front of the altar, then poured a rather liberal amount of oil on the whole thing. With the touch of a candle, the whole thing caught fire, flames reaching up towards the altar and the statues there.

“How dramatic,” Larimar murmured, with what little voice he could muster. Even so, Jasper heard him, chuckling as he walked back over to him. It seemed even his ever tireless husband was rather worn out at this point, moving somewhat slowly across the floor.

“Dramatic? At least my offering doesn’t involve breaking myself down and then getting fucked beyond all sense.” Jasper reached an arm around him, guiding him along. “Not that I’m not happy to assist, mind, if only so I can make sure you don’t actually break.”

“I’ve never… gone this far before, mind.” There were other rituals he could have gone through to gain the Lady’s favor, each demanding in their own way but nothing quite like this. “Not without you. With you, I know… I know I’m safe.” That, at least, he had no doubt of.

“Always.” Jasper pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "Now, let’s have a bath, and I’ll massage your sore parts. Then you get something to drink, and we both sleep until dinner.”

“I love you.” It perhaps didn’t make much sense as a response, but it was true nevertheless, and it no doubt communicated everything he wished to make clear. The bells had rung for a new year, the Lady was strong in him, and his husband was just as strong by his side.

Truly, he had been blessed.


End file.
